Pirates Letters: Elizabeth
by rika08
Summary: Elizabeth's having trouble writting a letter to Will. Can it be that hard to write a letter to your husband? The answer just might surprise you. post awe
1. Letters to a Pirate

Pirate Letters: Elizabeth

"Calypso must be very upset this morning." Elizabeth said to herself. She starred out the window into the vicious outside sky.

Clouds of black and grey blocked out the morning sky. The ocean waves tossed violently about. Waves rolled and crashed together. Sparks of light flashed as lightning struck. The sound of thunder rumbled about while rain beat down upon the roof of Elizabeth's house.

_Just like our wedding day, Will._ Elizabeth thought. She turned her head from the window and down at her desk. She sat in candle light, paper in front and a pen by her hand. Elizabeth needed to focus; only four hours left and sunrise would come. Her letter to William must be finished, yet all she had written was:

_My Dearest William,_

Elizabeth sighed deeply, _What am I to say? 'I wish you were home with me'? Will, I wish I knew what to say to you._ She picked up the pen and began to draw on another piece of paper. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was starring at picture of the Flying Dutchman. Flashes of that day swarmed Elizabeth's mind.

And then it came to her. Elizabeth began writing furiously. Soon she had half a page, a full page, two, three, and even four. And still she continued. Even if she had a lengthy letter, Elizabeth felt she needed more to give to Will.

The clock on the wall struck six o'clock. Elizabeth gasped and gathered the papers. She sealed them inside envelope and grabbed her shawl and candle. Elizabeth wrapped her shawl snuggly around herself and opened the door.

The weather had calmed down significantly. Now the previous storm had become a light drizzle, slowly extinguishing the candle. Elizabeth walked down to the beach and watched the horizon. The clouds had lightened, but not lessened.

A flash of green light signaled Elizabeth that sunrise had come. A large ship floated where the light appeared. A small boat detached from the Flying Dutchman and headed towards the shore.

Elizabeth met the boat at the edge of the beach. Even with the dimming candle light, Elizabeth was met with Bootstrap Bill Turner. Elizabeth smiled at the familiar face.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Bootstrap said.

"Good morning Mr. Turner." Elizabeth replied. A quick breeze swept through, blowing the envelope and the shawl out of Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth jumped for the envelope. But the wind kept it out of her reach. The envelope lowered towards the water. Just as it hit, Elizabeth caught it and handed it to Bill.

Bootstrap took the envelope and smiled, "Must be a very important letter if the envelope is this thick."

"No more so than the other letters." Elizabeth replied.

"Now, if that were true, you wouldn't have frantically scurried around like that and jumping into the beach to retrieve that." Bill pointed out.

"Maybe this one **is** more important than the other letters. You will be sure William receives this, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. I will even make sure he replies to it. Oh, and speaking of Will," Elizabeth's heart jumped at the sound of his name. Bootstrap reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed the box the Elizabeth, "William ask me to deliver this to you personally."

Elizabeth looked at the tiny box in her hands. The box was decorated in fine paper and delicate lace. The lace wrapped around the box and tied into a beautiful ribbon. Elizabeth could not find any words at all.

"Bill, you must-" Elizabeth looked up; Bill Turned was already on his way back to the Flying Dutchman. A familiar face stood on deck. Elizabeth raced back to the house to retrieve something. She returned to the shore and focused her telescope.

Clearly, William stood on deck of the Flying Dutchman starring back at her. William's attention shifted when Bootstrap approached him. He pulled out the envelope and handed it to him. William took the envelope into his blacksmith hands and smiled at the thickness of the envelope. He turned back towards the shore.

Elizabeth watched as William rose the envelope smiling. Elizabeth smiled and raised the box. Fighting her tears, she began mouthing her words, "I miss you."

Will's faced saddened as Elizabeth lowered the telescoped to dry her eyes, "Please don't cry, Elizabeth. It doesn't suit you."

Elizabeth raised her head, surprised to hear his voice from such a long distance. "I wish I could be with you."

"As do I"

"Captain we must be going." A crewmember said.

William nodded and sighed. "Very well. Weigh anchor. Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Will." Elizabeth could not take her whispers. She ran down the beach as the ship began leaving. She ran as far as she could, until she reached the ridge. "Will!"

William turned; surprised at the distance Elizabeth's voice could reach.

"I love you William Turner! You hear me. I love you!" Elizabeth cried.

Will smiled at his wife's fiery voice, "I love you, Elizabeth. I will be back!"

"You better." Elizabeth whispered. Tears slowly rolled off her cheeks.

"I promise." Will replied.

Elizabeth watched as the Flying Dutchman sailed from view into the horizon. Her chest felt heavy as she resisted breaking down into a fit. Once again, she watched as the ship sailed away with her family.

"No tears." She heard.

"No tears." Elizabeth replied. She dried her eyes and turned back towards her home. _I know you will return .You never break a promise._


	2. My Dearest William

_My Dearest William,_

_On morning such as these, I find myself missing you so terribly. Wishing I could be held by your strong arms. Listening to you breath as you sleep, and seeing you warm face._

_I find it hard to believe it has been only three years, but already it seems like ten. Three years, today, that we were married. Three years that I feel that, I have lost you. However, if it had not been for Jack, I would have. Yet, if I had not been so impulsive, you would not have died._

_I know we promised no tears, but I feel if I do not cry in writing this, I am not worthy to be your wife. Every night I wake from nightmares on a wedding day. Images of you dying plague my thoughts. It is days such as these, that I regret crossing swords with Davy Jones. If I had only waited, you would not have died by his blade._

_William, when his sword struck you, I felt my entire world shatter. I would have given my life to keep you with me, if only to keep you alive longer. You should not have been the one to die, but it should have been me. You were trying to save me, but you died. I tried so hard to keep you with me._

_The moment I saw the Flying Dutchman rise from the ocean and seeing you at the helm, I knew things would change. Days I miss you and cannot see you, I always opened the chest. Just hearing it beat, keeps me living everyday. Some days I wish I would be on the brink of death, just to have you save me. However, I could never commit such a thing._

_Time seems so slow now. Nevertheless, if waiting is what I am forced to do, then I shall wait. I would wait for eternity, if only to see you. You are worth more to me than anything this world has to offer, and would give anything for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon Captain William Turner._

_I love you._

_Elizabeth Turner _


End file.
